Klilyn
Kuririn is Son Goku's best friend and previous rival. He is a policeman for West City. He is the husband of Android No. 18 and the father of Marron. Appearance Personality Kuririn started training in kenpo in order to be popular with girls. Relationships Kame-Sennin Son Goku Bulma Android No. 18 Marron Abilities and Power Techniques * : * : * : ** :Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 84 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 126''Dragon Ball'' Anime Episode 95 * : History Past Saiyan Arc Namecc Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Boo Arc Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Six months after the encounter with God of Destruction Beerus, Kuririn was on police duty and writing a ticket for a thug when the sky suddenly went dark, meaning Shenron has been summoned, so Kuririn wondered if Pilaf was at it again.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Manga Chapter 1 Four months later, Kuririn was chasing robbers who had just robbed a bank. Through the city and alleyways, Kuririn stopped the robbers and arrested them. He then got a call from Bulma and was told that Freeza was returning to Earth with a thousand soldiers. At his police post, Kuririn changed clothes into his dogi and he also gets his hair cut off by No. 18. He then took off to go get Kamesennin and also goes to Karin's tower to retrieve senzu. Kuririn and Kamesennin reached North City to battle Freeza and his army. Kuririn was frightened by Freeza's appearance and Freeza remembers his time with him on Namecc. After Freeza waited impatiently for Goku to return, Sorbet ordered the army to attack. Kuririn, Gohan, Kamesennin, Tenshinhan, Jaco, and Piccolo took out Freeza's army, leaving Freeza and Sorbet. Goku and Vegeta reach Earth from training on Beerus's planet with Whis, and they have been notified Freeza's return. Kuririn stayed back to watch the fight between Goku and Freeza. After Goku has been impaled by Sorbet's Bad Ring Laser and Vegeta stepped in, Kuririn has one Senzu left and was told to give it to Goku under Vegeta's orders. In the process, Freeza tried to kill Kuririn with a ki blast by got invaded by Vegeta. Kuririn gave the Senzu to Goku, helping him recover. The Earth gets blown up by Freeza, but Whis protected Kuririn and the ones close to him. Whis undid time so Goku could kill Freeza before he destroyed the Earth again, sending him back to Hell. God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga Sometime later at Bulma' birthday party on a cruise liner, the God of Destruction Beerus crashed the party in search of the Super Saiyan God. After he defeated most of the Dragon Team, Bulma approached the god and slapped him for ruining it, terrifying everyone. Shortly after, Vegeta angrily transformed and attacked the god but he was unfazed. Beerus was prepared to destroy the Earth when Goku arrived and requested for more time.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Goku then summoned Shenron with the Dragon Balls to ask for the secret of the Super Saiyan God. Goku, the other Saiyans, and the pregnant Videl gathered together to transform Goku into the Super Saiyan God. After Goku transformed, Kuririn was shocked seeing Goku in the form. Goku then fought the God of Destruction. After their battle, Beerus decided to go home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc Anime Manga On the day on the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, Kuririn was in the cube with No. 18, Marron, and the others heading to the Nameless Planet. Sometime later, Kuririn suggested playing Shiritori because the planet was far away. After two hours and ten minutes, they reached the Nameless Planet.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 In Goku's match against Team 6th Universe's Botamo, Kuririn stated he could not see Goku's movements.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 8 Sometime later, Piccolo stated Goku was going to run out of stamina and Vegeta said Goku was more powerful, but he could not win unless he dealt damage. Kuririn thought Goku was fine because he did not transform yet but Vegeta was skeptical if he could deal damage. Kuririn and the others were shocked when Goku threw Botamo off the stage but was excited after he was declared the winner.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 Before Goku's next match with Frost, after Frost greeted Goku by shaking his hand, Kuririn was shocked and realized he was different from Freeza. After Frost transformed, Kuririn said it was the first time Goku has seen the form and said they did not inform him what happened before. He was also relieved he did not transform into his second form, remembering what Freeza did to him on Namek.Dragon Ball Super Manga Volume 1 Later, Kuririn was shocked after Goku lost to Frost due to ring-out. After Piccolo's match against Frost, Kuririn was shocked as he lost the same way as Goku. However, Kuririn and the others were excited after Jaco claimed Frost was cheating and the referee disqualified him after using a weapon.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 In Vegeta's match against Cabba, after Cabba used the sun to gain an advantage over Vegeta, Kuririn thought he tactics were flawless. After Vegeta beat Cabba, he faced against the legendary assassin from the 6th Universe, Hit. After Vegeta lost to Hit, Goku demanded Kuririn to give Vegeta a senzu.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 In Goku's match against the assassin, Goku fired a Kamehame Wave at Hit and it blasted through the dome created by Vados. As air was being sucked out, Kuririn was trying not to get flown out until Vados fixed the dome. After Team 7th Universe won due to Monaka winning, the final Super Dragon Ball was found with Bulma's new radar and it was the Nameless Planet. After Beerus's wish was granted by Super Shenron, Kuririn and the other returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Universe Survival Arc Peaceful World Arc Baby Arc Super No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Kuririn vs. Saber Tiger *Kuririn vs. Son Goku *Kuririn vs. Elder Student of Orin Temple *Kuririn vs. Kenpo Fighter *Kuririn vs. Bear Man *Kuririn vs. Bacterian *Kuririn vs. Jackie Chun *Kuririn and Goku vs. Pirate Robot *Kuririn vs. General Blue *Kuririn vs. Dracula Man *Kuririn vs. Big Man *Kuririn vs. Chaozu *Kuririn vs. Goku *Kuririn vs. Majunior *Kuririn vs. Saibaimen, Nappa, and Vegeta *Kuririn, Son Gohan, and Piccolo vs. Nappa *Kuririn and Gohan vs. Freeza Army Soldiers *Kuririn and Gohan vs. Gurd *Kuririn and Gohan vs. Ginyu (in Goku's body) *Kuririn, Vegeta, and Gohan vs. Freeza *Kuririn vs. Cell *Kuririn vs. Punter *Kuririn, Kamesennin, Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Jaco vs. Freeza Army Trivia *Kuririn has a blood-type of A. *Kuririn has a physical idiosyncrasy that allows him to breathe through his skin.Adventure Special *Kuririn's hobby is karaoke. *Kuririn's favorite food is Chinese buffet. *Kuririn's favorite vehicle is a sports car. *Kuririn's activity expectations for the Tournament of Power is 5 stars.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DACtlf_UQAENdBJ.jpg:large V-Jump July 2017 Issue] References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Team Category:Policemen Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters